


That One Time, in the Back of the Camaro

by bucketmouse



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gansey is oblivious, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex in a Car, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketmouse/pseuds/bucketmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan dug into his jeans pocket and produced a set of keys that Adam recognized.</p>
<p>“<i>Lynch</i>, we are not stealing the Pig, not <i>twice</i>, <i>each</i>!”</p>
<p>“We aren’t stealing the Pig, we aren’t even going to put the keys in the ignition, scout’s honor.” </p>
<p>Or: Gansey is going out of town for the weekend and Ronan is not about to let a little thing like "His boyfriend's responsibilities" stand in the way of getting his number one fantasy - banging Adam in the back of the Pig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time, in the Back of the Camaro

The bell rang and everyone was up like lightning, ready to head out to their chosen weekend debaucheries. Adam moved at a slightly more sedate pace, making sure all his books and papers were secure in his bag. He couldn’t afford new books, he had to take care of the ones he had. While he was focused on the task at hand, there was the loud scrape of the chair in front of him against the hardwood floor as Ronan turned it to look at Adam, leaning an arm against his desk.

“What are you doing after school, Parrish?” Ronan asked, all casual.

“Working at the auto shop,” Adam answered, his tired tone making it very clear that he felt that should be obvious.

“After that,” Ronan prompted without missing a beat or even acknowledging the tone.

“Studying for the Latin test,” Adam answered with the same tone, slightly more forceful, as if maybe Ronan would get it that time. He snapped his bag shut but didn’t stand, finally looking up at Ronan who was resting his head on the arm propped up on Adam’s desk.

“Fuck studying, that test isn’t for two weeks, come over after your shift.”

“It’s a six hour shift, I won’t even get home to shower until ten at night,” Adam felt the heat rising in his blood, frustration at Ronan’s laissez faire attitude once more bringing it to a low simmer. “And one of my coworkers at the factory is getting surgery, he’s gone for the next two weeks and he’s letting me take most of his shifts, I won’t have any other time to study - and before you ask, I have a lot of work to do with Cabeswater that I’ve been putting off for Saturday and Sunday and I can’t put it off any longer.” 

Ronan remained oblivious to Adam’s rising annoyance. No, he wasn’t oblivious, Ronan Lynch was never oblivious to Adam’s moods. The annoyance either pleased him or didn’t change how he felt at all. 

“Come over after your shift,” Ronan repeated, in a rare sense of self-awareness he even dropped his voice a little lower so the few remaining students who hadn’t shot out of the classroom wouldn’t overhear them. “I’ll help you with your Latin prep, _and_ with Cabeswater. Two of us together will get it done in half the time so you’ll have time to come over. I’ll even drive so you can sleep in the back seat of my BMW after you tell me where to go. Like your own personal chauffeur that moves rocks and shit, too. … Just come over. Gansey’s going back to DC for his dad’s birthday, he’s leaving right after school.”

Adam wanted to argue, to push his case further, to establish the ground lost that was always lost when getting into a disagreement with Ronan Lynch.

He said maybe, he’d have to stop by St Agnes to shower, and Ronan said to just pack his stuff before going to work and come right over, he could use Monmouth’s shower - with that warm tone and knife-edge of a half grin that said Adam using their shower would be a personal favor to Ronan, who unsubtly loved it when Adam smelled like his bodywash.

Adam ended up throwing his overnight bag into the trunk of his Hondayoda before he headed off to his shift at the auto shop.

 

Adam and Ronan had been unofficially officially a ‘thing’ for some time now. They were neither hiding nor announcing their relationship, and some days Adam wasn’t quite sure whose benefit each of that was for. 

Noah knew, certainly, Adam suspected Noah knew before _they_ knew. Blue and Declan both had their suspicions but nothing they felt comfortable putting to words or confronting either on yet. Gansey, their marvelous, intelligent, king of a friend, remained entirely oblivious. 

 

Ten thirty with the moon high overhead had Adam knocking on the upper door to Monmouth. While it was dark out already, the night was still rather unseasonably warm. Considering the state of the heating at both Monmouth and his apartment Adam had to give a small thanks to global warming for that. Especially when it came to Monmouth. The factory had been designed with the idea that heat rises, but that there would be many heat-producing machines running during all operational hours on the bottom level. The second floor moved a breeze through like no one’s business, but Adam was fairly certain they tripped the circuit breaker so often he stopped bothering to count due to the space heaters necessary to keep them from freezing in winter, and those were just the ones he was present for.

Ronan did not answer the first knock, and Adam let himself be briefly, brilliantly angry at the idea that maybe Ronan had forgotten he’d demanded Adam come over, that he’d drunk himself to sleep already or was off having fun causing pointless destruction with Noah. It was a stupid thing, of course, Adam was just fairly tired and his muscles were sore from the auto shop, this was why he didn’t want to come over at first, he didn’t want to take that out on Ronan who had ultimately been nothing but sweet and patient with him. He knocked a second time, silently telling himself Ronan had three total before Adam turned around and was already a good way into admonishing himself for not being fit for human company and to just knock again and get it over with when the door was flung open.

“Sorry, had my headphones on.” Ronan was in the doorway, holding there for a moment to look at Adam with that strange admiration he always allowed himself when they were alone, the look that made Adam desperately wonder what Ronan was seeing before he swept Adam up in an embrace, giving him a very sound kiss hello. 

Adam had already stopped being mad about the wait, he had forgotten the wait entirely when Ronan kissed him like that. 

It was a brief thing, just a hello, and as soon as Ronan let Adam go he put another step of space between them, shifting his bag on his shoulder.

“I really, really need a shower. It was oil change after oil change today and a timing belt on a Toyota busted last week that we finally got the parts in, so…” Adam tried to explain, to rationalize himself back to a place of order and to not let Ronan’s romantic streak sweep him off his feet, again, for the hundredth time.

To be fair it was difficult to keep your head when you go straight from someone who won’t even kiss you to someone who can’t stop kissing you.

Ronan closed the step worth of space that Adam had tried to place between them, kissing him again, softer this time. It was a distraction as he reached up Adam’s arm and slid Adam’s bag off his shoulder, setting it down just inside of Monmouth’s door before he closed it behind him.

“One thing first, then the shower, promise,” Ronan grinned, absolutely unrepentant as Adam realized the trickery and his previous good mood soured slightly. 

“Lynch, I really have no energy right now…”

“You will in a second, come on.” Ronan took Adam’s hand, lead him back down the stairs to where their cars were all parked. Ronan’s BMW, Adam’s Hondayota, and Gansey’s Camaro. 

Ronan dug into his jeans pocket and produced a set of keys that Adam recognized.

“ _Lynch_ , we are not stealing the Pig, not _twice_ , _each_!”

“We aren’t stealing the Pig, we aren’t even going to put the keys in the ignition, scout’s honor.” 

Adam severely doubted that Ronan was ever a boyscout of any kind. Even so, he let Ronan lead him over to Gansey’s car - even in the moonlight the orange of it practically glowed it was so bright. Their shoes crunched against the gravel of the pavement, Ronan’s hand warm as it held Adam’s. As frustrating as it was, by the time Ronan shifted their positions so that Adam was the one closer to the Pig so he could back Adam up against it and kiss him again - one of the long slow kisses where his tongue mapped out the inside of Adam’s mouth and made Adam’s knees week - Adam already knew he was going to give in to whatever stupid plan Ronan had.

He could barely say no to Ronan before Ronan felt free to kiss him that way, his rough hands sliding down Adam’s sides, not stopping at the waistband of his jeans but reaching back instead to firmly cup Adam’s ass. Adam had no hope of standing his ground when Ronan kissed him that way, squeezed his ass, slid his leg between Adam’s to press against the apex of his thighs and the growing interest there. They made out against the Camaro like that, Ronan kissing him deeply then softly, varying up the intensity so Adam couldn’t predict it, couldn’t figure out the pattern and instead had to just let himself be lost in the feeling of Ronan’s lips against his, of Ronan’s hands on him and body pressed against his own slim one while Adam’s hands held tight to Ronan’s shirt for something to hang on to. 

He was covered in sweat and grime and engine grease and gasoline and even if he couldn’t fathom _why_ he knew if he protested the intimacy due to any of this Ronan would say without artifice that Adam was unbearably sexy right then. It made Adam anxious, sometimes, wondering if someday Ronan would wake up and see the Adam Parrish that Adam Parrish saw in the mirror every morning. It seemed more likely than Adam ever waking to see his reflection as the person that the savagely beautiful Ronan Lynch saw whenever he looked at Adam. 

Adam had sufficiently lost track of time when Ronan finally pulled away, his lips red and shiny from the extended kissing, a mirror to what Adam knew his own had to look like. Reaching past Adam, he slid the keys of the Camaro into the door and unlocked it with a quick twist, pulling the door open and pushing the driver’s seat forward.

“No driving anywhere. Just you and me and the back seat.” Ronan’s voice was rough with promise, his grin the edge of a knife. Ronan ready for action was always the same, whether that action involved stripping Adam’s jeans off of him and pounding him into the mattress or diving into a fistfight. 

“Lynch, no, we are not having sex in the back seat of Gansey’s car when Gansey is away,” Adam’s voice was tired and full of resignation. He had mentally lost this fight already, now it was just the clean up. Ronan raised an expressive eyebrow.

“You want Gansey here for this? Why _Parrish_ I had _no_ idea…” 

“ _You’re_ the one who wants to have sex in _his_ car, Lynch.”

Adam allowed himself a small bit of pride that Ronan at least paused to look briefly offended. Even if it was a minor thing, he had ever so slightly knocked Ronan Lynch off balance.

“One, it’s a sexy car. Even you have to admit that. Two, I want to have sex with _you_ in this car.” Ronan thumped the hood of it for good measure, tugging on Adam’s shirt with his other hand. “... Please.”

It was the ‘please’ that did it, that always did it with them, and Adam hated Ronan for resorting to such a dirty underhanded trick and himself for falling for it every time. Ronan never said ‘please’ to anyone about anything, so when he surprised Adam with it, Adam always relented, too pleased over Ronan Lynch acquiescing to stroking his ego to remain stubborn. 

Especially not over things he actually wanted as well, even if he wasn’t going to admit to the wanting, even to himself. 

The inside of the Camaro was still pleasantly warm from the sunlight earlier in the day, not enough to be a hotbox but enough that there was no chill to kill a mood either. It was cramped to be sure - more so than the back of Ronan’s BMW but roomier than the back of Adam’s own shitbag car, their two go-to makeout locations. Adam had slept in the Pig before, but Adam Parrish could sleep anywhere as long as he could remain stationary and not on his feet for five minutes. Balancing three jobs, schools, Cabeswater, and the hunt for Glendower had turned him into a hypersomniac at the drop of a hat. He got so little sleep that his body was ready to drop off the moment it became a possibility. Small wonder that very literal sleeping together was often what Adam did while spending time with Ronan, who often stayed awake and claimed to not mind. 

Watching Adam sleep had to get old by now, but for Adam, Ronan’s patience seemed limitless. 

Shimmying into the back seat, Adam had one leg propped up on the seat while the other rested on the floor, back pressed against the opposite side of the cabin while Ronan crawled in and slammed the door shut behind them. He took up the space Adam had made between his legs, settling there comfortably like it was where he belonged, all casual confidence that inspired envy and desire every time Adam saw it… and for some reason, some completely unfathomable reason, he kept looking at Adam Parrish like Adam Parrish was something beautiful, something to cherish. 

“You’re so fucking hot right now,” Ronan growled out with his usual eloquence, leaning in to pick up where he left off at kissing Adam breathless. The location was slightly different, but it wasn’t the first time the two had made out in the backseat, either Adam’s or Ronan’s, parked behind Adam’s work or near Cabeswater or in the church parking lot too desperate to taste each other to wait until they got up to Adam’s tiny apartment. 

Adam wrapped his arms around Ronan’s strong shoulders, fingers gripping at the back of his designer thin t-shirt, still a little too aware of the fact that his hands were dirty with engine grease and Ronan’s shirt probably cost at least as much as a full day’s work.

“Stop that,” Ronan hissed against Adam’s lips, and Adam abruptly froze in place.

“Stop what-?”

“ _Thinking_. For fuck’s sake Parrish, you think I don’t notice when you get caught in your own head like that?” Ronan didn’t wait for a reply to his harshly whispered words, sliding his hands under Adam’s shirt and raking short nails against his chest in a way that made Adam hiss and arch into it. A moment later and Ronan was shoving the shirt up, bunching under Adam’s armpits so he could lick and bite at the skin of his stomach, trailing wet kisses down to his waist.

Ronan was apparently determined to take Adam’s mind off things. He had some ideas how to do that by now. Nimble fingers working quickly, he popped the button of Adam’s jeans and dragged the zipper down as his tongue licked at Adam’s navel in a way that made his stomach tense and jump, breath catching in his throat. At the light tap on his thigh Adam raised his hips off the seat so Ronan could tug his jeans down his hips along with the boxer-briefs he was wearing. 

Exposed to the night air inside the darkness of the camaro, Adam’s growing erection flagged just a bit. Ronan knew better than to give Adam time to think about his situation too much, though, and scooted down further, hands braced under Adam’s hips to lift just enough that he could duck his head down and take Adam’s cock into his mouth. 

“ _Ronan,_ ” Adam moaned, one hand gripping the back of the seat while the other lightly held Ronan’s head, fingers lightly running across the buzzcut short hair. Ronan hummed around Adam’s erection, the vibrations felt absolutely heavenly. Adam’s head fell back against the window with a hard thump and a dull “Ow, fuck,” on his part. Ronan had to pull back to laugh, lips making an obscene sucking sound as he did.

“That’s the idea, Parrish,” Ronan’s voice was a rough purr, his blue eyes glinting in the moonlight as his hand took the place of his mouth a moment before, holding Adam and working him in an agonizingly slow and steady grip, thumb running along the thick vein on the underside.

Both of them had been virgins before each other, but the amount of pornography Ronan watched under the decree of ‘studying’ was absolutely astounding. Adam had seen his browser history. Ronan shifted to sit up on his knees again, leaned in to kiss Adam slow and languid again as Adam gasped for breath between their mixture of lips and tongue as Ronan took his time working Adam to full hardness. Adam kicked his jeans the rest of the way off, letting them pile onto the floor with discarded Starbucks receipts. He’d have worried that Ronan would tease him at how eager he was, but Ronan never teased about that - probably because he was usually already there and just waiting for Adam to catch up.

“I’m good,” Adam said softly, gasping against Ronan’s mouth, “This is good, we can - you can-”

“You sure?” Ronan asked, because he always asked, his grip on Adam’s cock never faltering.

“Fuck, yes, if you want to have sex instead of handjobs _yes._ ” 

Ronan laughed, the dark and promising laugh that had no mockery in it.

“Alright, Parrish, turn around.” Personally Ronan prefered fucking Adam when they were facing each other, because he never got over watching Adam’s expressions, never wanted to give up the opportunity to kiss him, but the camaro’s back seat simply didn’t have enough space for that even if Adam was much more flexible than one would thing from a trailer park boy. The position had its own benefits as Adam and Ronan tried to maneuver limbs and clothing until Adam was naked and on his hands and knees, shirt flung into the front seat somewhere. Ronan had stripped off his leather coat to follow after pulling the lube and condoms from it, the moderately warm night was quickly becoming far too warm thanks to all their friction in the closed environment of the cab.

Adam had learned to let Ronan take all the time he wanted on preparation. Even if he didn’t understand the _why_ of it, he understood that it was an act of worship for Ronan Lynch and that Ronan Lynch needed to be allowed his acts of worship whatever they may be. Sometimes Adam felt anxious and rushed, in a hurry to get things going, but when Ronan’s greased up fingers began to open him up any remaining thoughts Adam had would flee his mind entirely in favor of appreciating the sensation. When Ronan worked him to the edge of orgasm before he began stretching that happened all the faster. 

“ _Ronan,_ ” Adam moaned again, head bowed between his shoulders, sore arms quivering as Ronan carefully slid a slick finger inside, a distinctly strange and uncomfortable feeling no matter how often they did it until Adam’s body got reacclimated to it. 

“ _Adam,_ ” Ronan whispered in reply, pressing a light closed-mouth kiss to Adam’s bony hip, twisting his finger just right so that Adam gasped as a sharp spike of pleasure ran through him. “You’re so fucking perfect, Adam, so fucking beautiful.”

Pulling his hand back, Ronan slicked up a second finger and worked it in, they were getting better at this, practice and learning each other. It took no time at all for Ronan to find the part of Adam that had him gasping and quivering and begging, especially when Ronan worked him so close right before they started, _especially_ when Ronan told Adam just how he thought of and felt for Adam.

“Fuck I could do this forever, Parrish, just watch you come apart while I finger you, you’re so fucking beautiful. I’ve wanted this for so long, you all nice and opened up for me right here, gloriously fucking wrecked…” Ronan kept trailing light kisses along Adam’s hips and thighs as he scissored his fingers inside Adam, alternating between the gentle but inexorable stretching with rubbing against Adam’s prostate just enough to keep him close to that edge before he stopped to resume stretching. Adam’s erection never flagged too much but neither did Ronan let him come, an absolutely torturous mixture of sensations that left Adam ‘gloriously fucking wrecked’ indeed. Nothing may as well have existed outside of the camaro, Adam’s world was Ronan’s hands on him, Ronan’s lips on him, Ronan’s voice encouraging and praising and his own erection thick and needy between his legs, completely untouched. 

“Ronan…. _Ronan…_ _please,_ ” Adam gasped as Ronan worked a third finger in, every sore muscle quivering with wonderful exertion, uncaring of the grease under his fingernails, the smell of gasoline on his skin that made Ronan that much harder. For him Adam Parrish was a miracle - a miracle that someone so perfect, so perfectly sexy could exist in this world and not literally be made just for Ronan Lynch. It baffled him that Adam Parrish could exist and he wasn’t something Ronan pulled from a dream, he was that unique in his perfection. 

“Almost,” Ronan promised. “Just a little more, you’re doing so good Adam, just like that, you always do so good.” He wasn’t about to try shoving his dick in there until Adam could comfortably take three of his fingers _and_ was begging for more. Too many people Adam loved and that should have loved Adam in return had ended up hurting him, Ronan’s name wouldn’t be on that list too. It didn’t take long, the extended making out against the camaro, the stroking and sucking Adam’s dick before Ronan even brought the lube out, Adam’s breath was all small gasps as he rocked back against Ronan’s fingers inside of him when Ronan moved to pull them out. The little whine Adam didn’t even know he was making made Ronan want to say fuck it to the condom and extra lube and just shove in, but in spite of all evidence otherwise Ronan Lynch had more control than that. 

“You want my cock that bad, Adam? Want me to fuck you as much as I want to fuck you?” Ronan asked as he tore the wrapper of the condom and unrolled it over his own straining erection. His own jeans were only around his thighs, as far down as he needed to get the job done and not about to waste another moment at getting undressed further even in the face of the fogged windows from the heat they were making in the Pig. 

“Y- _essss_ ,” Adam moaned shamelessly. Ronan squeezed more of the lube out onto his hands, slicked his dick up with a generous amount then finally gave in to what he wanted to do since Gansey mentioned he was going out of town for the weekend. 

It was everything Ronan had dreamed and better because it was real, like every time with his cock balls-deep into Adam, that wet heat gripping him tight, so much better than his own hand. He covered Adam entirely, his chest against Adam’s back, limbs a little awkwardly arranged to make the small space work but Ronan was able to get an arm around Adam’s hips, able to get a fairly good grip on him to stroke him with the hand still slick with lube and work Adam back up from the bit of tension he lost at the initial push inside. 

Adam moaned Ronan’s name again, and it was better than any symphony, Adam’s voice absolutely wrecked with pleasure he didn’t bother to hold back. He met each of Ronan’s thrusts, eagerly pushing back as Ronan pounded into him at a slow but steady pace so he could savor that moment. Again Ronan’s name was on Adam’s lips and he reached blindly for Ronan’s hand, twining their fingers together like a drowning man grasping at anything to keep his head above water. It was effortless and thoughtless and it put a huge fracture in Ronan’s careful self control with how much it turned him on.

“I want you to come first, let me see you come with my cock inside you, Adam,” Ronan murmured against Adam’s skin, biting at his shoulder, stroking Adam’s cock with a tight and insistant grip. 

Adam was never good at saying ‘no’ to Ronan Lynch, even before they were a thing. 

He cried out Ronan’s name as he came, spilling into Ronan’s hand, clenching so tight around Ronan’s cock that all it took was a few more hard thrusts into Adam’s trembling form with the shallow little gasps he was making in that beautiful post orgasmic bliss before he was coming as well, crying out Adam’s name. 

 

Early afternoon on Sunday had the door to Monmouth opening again. Gansey wasn’t surprised to see Adam there, having seen his car in the parking lot. Adam was a little surprised to see Gansey as he stepped out of the kitchen/bathroom/laundry room, ice pack in hand. 

“You’re back a little early,” Adam commented, his voice that careful neutral tone that gave nothing away, “I thought you weren’t heading back from DC until after dinner.” 

“Something came up with one of mother’s aides,” Gansey said with a sigh, tossing his bag onto his bed, the two boxes of pizzas onto his desk, and sitting down a moment later to kick his shoes off. “Politics waits for no man or family dinners so I thought I’d head back early and beat traffic. I got pizza.”

Adam smiled, that little smile that just barely tugged up the corners of his mouth. It was then that Gansey noticed the door to Ronan’s room was standing open and he could just barely see that Ronan was laying on his bed on his stomach, shirt casually thrown into the war zone mess that was Lynch’s standard room cleanliness. 

“Lynch! Are you alive in there? If you’re dead I’m giving Parrish your room!” Gansey called.

“Fuck off,” Ronan called back, raising a hand to give Gansey a very rude gesture but otherwise not moving. 

“I’ll bring him a slice or five,” Adam said, returning to the kitchen/bathroom/laundry room for plates. He held up the ice pack in his hand to show Gansey. “I had a lot of Cabeswater work this weekend, so Ronan helped, I’m afraid he pulled probably every muscle in his back in the process… so I’m icing it for him.” 

Gansey nodded. Cabeswater work was important to the quest, even if Adam’s connection to it made him a bit uneasy. 

“You’re such a good friend, Parrish.” Gansey said. He wasn’t sure why Adam stifled a laugh or Ronan barked one out at that, but he figured it was probably some kind of in-joke between them and didn’t think further on it.


End file.
